Color Wheel
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Untuk IHAFest Februari: WARNA. Lovino menggeleng pelan. Kembali mulut mungilnya mengucapkan kata: "Komplementer. Mereka berdua komplementer." Warning: AU, rate M untuk lemon, gore, dan chara's death.


**A/N : **Diikutsertakan pada IHAFest bulan Februari yang bertemakan WARNA. Sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur interior, saya tertantang buat bikin fic kalo temanya beginian! 8DDD Next time konstruksi bangunan aja temanya gimana? #yakali

**Disclaimer: **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya, bukan punya saya. Saya cuma main comot aja para karakter ini dan gak ambil untung dari segala bentuk atas pencomotan sekaligus penistaan ini :)

**Warning:** yang pindah-pindah, mungkin sedikit membingungkan #galitanah sho-ai/yaoi dengan gore dan lemon sebagai pemanis buatan. Pairingnya... ada, deeeehhh~ Tebak sendiri, deh. Saya sendiri gak mau spoiler, biar makin kerasa misterinya OuO #ditabok Ada karakter yang meninggal dan... brace yourself. Pedobear is coming #pegangpedang #eh

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berdiri mematung di sisi tebing, memandang ke bawah dengan sepasang mata hijau zamrudnya. Sorot mata datar, cenderung tak peduli. Hembusan angin memainkan rambut pirangnya dan syal biru-putih—berkibar di balik punggungnya bagaikan jubah agung yang dikenakan para kesatria pada zaman dahulu kala.<p>

Di bawah tebing, terhampar bebatuan tajam dan arus sungai yang begitu deras. Beberapa batang pohon yang sudah rapuh tampak hanyut terbawa arus deras. Sedkit sekali penghijauan di bawah sana, berbeda dengan rerumputan hijau yang ia pijak sekarang. Dunia di bawah kakinya, yang sedang ia tatapi tak berekspresi, menggambarkan suasana yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana tempat ia berada sekarang.

Bagai kematian dan kehidupan yang terpisah jauh.

Bagai langit dan bumi.

Bagai hitam dan putih.

Masih dalam bisu, ia merogoh saku jasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu dengan menggunakan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Sebuah kantung kertas ia keluarkan. Sesaat ia pandangi—masih tak berekspresi—dan berikutnya ia lemparkan kantung tersebut ke bawah jurang. Tak peduli.

Dengan kedua mata hijaunya, ia memperhatikan kantung kertas tersebut jatuh dengan begitu cepat sebelum menghantam bebatuan di bawahnya dengan suara denting yang terdengar sayup.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa nyaring.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Willem bisa merasakan beban yang luar biasa berat terangkat dari dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**Axis Power Hetalia **created by **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Color Wheel **created by **are. key. take. tour**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, hei. Lovino, jangan bergerak-gerak terus, dong. Laura, tolong bantu."

Seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat dengan sehelai rambut mencuat tampak sibuk menggeser-geser posisi duduknya di atas _chaise lounge _dengan pipi menggembung, cemberut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedaritadi mengeluh ia tak mau diam. Sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya, bocah bernama Lovino itu terus bergerak, tak menghiraukan permintaan sang lelaki di balik lensa kamera.

"Kalau kau memang fotografer handal, seharusnya kau bisa menangkap gambarku dalam kondisi apa saja, bodoh!" seru Lovino dengan suara imutnya. Seulas senyum ejekan tampak menghiasi bibir mungilnya, bangga karena berhasil membuat pria di depannya ini jengah.

Seorang wanita muda cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang datang menghampiri Lovino sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menggendong bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu dan membuat Lovino menjerit kaget. "Lovi, kau harus berhenti mengganggu Antonio terus. Lagipula, pamerannya sebentar lagi dan dia butuh membuat satu karya lagi sebagai _center piece _di hari pamerannya nanti."

"Lalu, kenapa ia tak memotretmu saja?" kata Lovino. Pipinya yang bulat kecil tampak menggembung, gestur klasik seorang bocah yang ngambek. Meskipun begitu, sapuhan warna merah muda tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dia selalu seperti ini setiap kali berada dekat dengan Laura. "Kau cantik. Pasti tamu pameran akan lebih tertarik melihatmu ketimbang melihatku."

Laura tertawa renyah lalu mencubiti pipi gembung Lovino. "Aku ini hanya asistennya. Lagipula, fotoku sudah terlalu banyak. Justru fotomu yang belum ada, lho."

"Tapi, kenapa harus ada aku? Aku tak suka difoto! Aku mau makan tomat saja!" keluh Lovino, masih cemberut.

"Tema pameranku adalah keluarga, Lovi sayang." kata Antonio. Sang fotografer sekarang sibuk merapikan alat-alatnya, tak yakin bisa membujuk Lovino untuk diam dan difoto. Sedari dulu, Lovino memang tak pernah suka difoto. Dia mengeluh mengenai gambar dirinya tak bagus di atas seluloid. Tidak fotogenik, katanya. "Dan kau, sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, begitupula dengan Laura, foto kalian harus ada di pameranku!"

"Kalau begitu, foto saja dia untuk pameran utamanya."

"Ah, dia tidak mungkin mau. Dia terlalu—"

"Dia siapa?"

Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah pintu saat sesosok pria berambut pirang jabrik masuk. Syal biru-putih tampak melingkar di lehernya dan jaket panjang berwarna cokelat membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi. Menghiraukan teriknya panas matahari di luar sana, pria ini tampak nyaman saja mengenakan pakaian tebalnya tersebut.

"Hei, Kak! Kau datang tepat waktu untuk makan siang! Hari ini aku yang masak, lho! Biar aku siapkan dulu, ya." sapa Laura dengan begitu cerianya. Ia lalu menurunkan Lovino dan menggandeng lengan mungil bocah lelaki itu sambil berkata, "Ayo, kita ke dapur lebih dulu. Bantu aku mempersiapkan makan siang."

"Apa ada tomat?" tanya Lovino penuh harap. "Boleh kutambah tomat yang banyak nanti?"

"Tentu! Tomat sebanyak yang kau mau, Lovi."

Willem dan Antonio hanya terdiam, memperhatikan ketika Laura menggiring Lovino menuju dapur. Keduanya masih terdiam bagai patung dan baru bergerak ketika Laura juga Lovino menghilang di balik pintu ayun dapur.

Dalam hitungan detik, bibir keduanya bertautan dan lidah menari dalam tarian harmonis mengikuti pasangannya. Desah napas menggebu, terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas yang penuh dengan peralatan fotografi.

"_Sex. Now_." desah Antonio di tengah ciuman panas mereka.

**.**

**.**

Lovino Vargas mendongak dari kertas putih yang sibuk ia corat-coret. Keningnya berkerenyit ketika sesosok pemuda tinggi tegap dengan rambut jabrik masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tangan mungilnya yang semula sibuk menyapukan cat air membentuk lukisan pemandangan yang begitu cantik terhenti.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Lovi." Suara ceria Antonio terdengar begitu antusias, memenuhi ruangan kecil tempat Lovino biasa menggambar—sebuah rumah kaca mungil yang menyatu dengan rumah, instalasi terbaru yang dibangun Antonio untuk mendukung hobi berkebunnya. "Aku mau memperkenalkanmu dengan seorang teman baru, namanya Willem. Dia kakak Laura."

Lovino hanya terdiam. Kedua mata cokelatnya memperhatikan tanpa kedip sosok tinggi berambut pirang jabrik itu. Ia tak mengeluarkan respon apa-apa dan tak menyimak percakapan antara Willem, Laura juga Antonio. Matanya terlalu terfokus pada sosok baru itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Antonio pamit bersama dengan Willem, meninggalkan rumah kaca itu. Laura yang sedaritadi memang menemani Lovino menggambar kembali mengambil tempat duduk di samping bocah lelaki ini dan memperhatikan sambil tersenyum lukisan yang begitu indah.

"Komplementer."

Laura mengangkat kedua alis matanya, bingung dengan omongan Lovino. "Apa maksudmu dengan komplementer, Lovi? Warnanya tidak ada yang cocok? Mau kuambilkan set cat air yang lainnya di kamarmu?"

Lovino menggeleng pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk mewarnai padang rumput berlatar gunung putih bersih dan pohon cemara tinggi. Kembali mulut mungilnya mengucapkan kata:

"Komplementer.

Mereka berdua komplementer."

**.**

**.**

Antonio berjalan hilir mudik. Tangannya saling meremas panik, membuat lengan kemejanya kusut. Sepatu bot kulit berwarna cokelatnya terdengar beradu dengan lantai beton ruang pameran. Mata hijaunya menatap khawatir foto-foto hitam-putih yang menggantung di dinding putih di sekelilingnya, sementara beberapa foto tampak digantung menggunakan tali. Lampu sorot berwarna putih menciptakan fokus yang jelas pada masing-masing foto, menegaskan warna akromatik yang menjadi tema utama pameran.

"Berhentilah berputar-putar, Antonio. Kau membuatku pusing." gumam Willem santai. Ia menyeruput _gin and tonic_—pesanan khusus yang ia buat—dan menyandarkan punggung ke pinggiran meja bar. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya yang terus berjalan memutar, tak henti sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Willem." gumam Antonio, masih berjalan hilir-mudik dari pintu kaca menuju ruang pamer sampai ke meja bar. "Ini pameran foto hitam-putihku yang pertama. Aku tak yakin menghasilkan foto yang bagus..."

"Kau ini aneh. Tentu saja hasilnya bagus. Santailah sedikit sebelum pameran dimulai. Ini," Willem menyodorkan segelas alkohol kepada Antonio. "Bisa menenangkan dirimu sedikit."

Antonio menerima gelas tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin cerah ketika rasa manis sekaligus pahit alkohol menyatu menjadi satu di lidahnya. "Terima kasih, Willem. Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi di rumah, aku memang butuh asupan alkohol."

Willem hanya terdiam. Dalam diam, ia menikmati _gin_-nya sementara matanya tak lepas dari Antonio.

"Aku tak mengerti." gumam Antonio. Sang fotografer berambut cokelat itu sekarang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Willem. Diliriknya jam dinding di atas lemari bar dan kembali menyesap minumannya. "Lovino aneh sekali hari ini. Kau tahu? Dia melarangku untuk membuka pameran. Katanya ada yang salah dengan... um... warna komplementernya."

"Komplementer?" ulang Willem, penasaran.

"Teori warna yang dipelajari Lovino sejak kecil." sahut Antonio. "Dia selalu mengibaratkan semuanya dengan warna, kau tahu. 'Yang itu komplementer', 'Yang itu analogus' dan sebagainya. Katanya, Laura, dia, dan aku membentuk warna analogus yang sempurna. Lucu, ya?"

Willem hanya mengangguk pelan, tak terlalu peduli dengan warna.

"Meninggalkan Lovino menangis seperti tadi di rumah hanya dengan Laura membuatku jadi khawatir..." gumam Antonio. "Apa lebih baik aku batalkan saja pameran kali ini?"

"Kau sudah berjuang keras untuk pameran ini. Sayang kalau ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya karena anak kecil seperti dia."

"Tapi, Lovi—"

Omongan Antonio tersendat ketika sepasang bibir menguncinya, mengulum bibir merah muda miliknya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati.

Untuk sementara, Antonio bisa melupakan wajah bercucuran air mata Lovino.

Perlahan, Willem menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sambil tersenyum singkat, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke balik bar. "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf tadi aku terlambat. Aku harus membeli ini di toko." Sang pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas yang cukup besar dari balik jasnya. "Beruntung tokonya sepi, aku jadi cepat kemari."

Antonio memperhatikan Willem yang sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaannya dengan alis bertaut, bingung. "Untuk apa kau beli itu?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku yang memasak kudapan untuk pameranmu, hm?" gumam Willem. Sekarang ia sibuk mengeluarkan kudapan wadah plastik berisik udang rebus yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah. Dengan hati-hati, sang _chef _menusukkan udang, selada, dan potongan keju dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. Satu demi satu ia kerjakan dengan teliti sampai nampan hampir terisi penuh.

Sang fotografer hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kadang aku lupa kalau kau ini kepala _catering_ yang kupesan."

Willem hanya tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan plastik masih sibuk menyusun makanan. "Asal kau tak lupa membayarku saja, Antonio."

Tawa renyah Antonio memenuhi ruang pameran yang masih kosong, belum waktunya untuk dibuka. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang ramping ke meja bar dan menyisir rambut cokelatnya dengan jemari. Kembali mata hijaunya memperhatikan pekerjaan kekasihnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu dua bulan lalu, Willem."

**.**

**.**

"Kakak sendiri yang bilang perlu fotografer untuk iklan restoran Kakak, kan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mundur? Dia fotografer profesional dengan hasil yang memuaskan, kok!"

Willem mengerang kesal. Tangannya yang semula sibuk membersihkan gelas _champagne _tinggi terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sorot mata hijaunya tampak jengah dan sebal. "Laura, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak mau keluar uang banyak-banyak hanya untuk promosi restoran." katanya. "Toh, tanpa promosi, restoranku juga sudah berkembang pesat."

Laura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin dia pasti mau memberikan diskon yang bagus! Aku, kan, asistennya!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau dia malah memberi harga kelewat mahal?"

"Antonio, kan, bukan mata duitan seperti Kakak!"

"...Mulai besok, kau harus bayar tiap kali makan di restoranku. Tidak ada yang namanya makan gratis."

"Jahat! Aku, kan, adikmu!"

"Dalam bisnis, garis kekeluargaan tidak ada hubungannya." ucap Willem dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin. Meski begitu, Laura bisa melihat sudut bibir sang kakak terangkat naik membentuk senyuman, menandakan ia hanya bercanda. "Ngomong-ngomong keluarga, apa fotografer ini yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? Yang mengasuh anak kecil?"

"Iya! Baik, ya, Kak?" sahut Laura antusias. "Namanya Lovino Vargas. Baru sekitar enam bulan lalu dia dirawat Antonio. Katanya, kakeknya meninggal karena sakit keras dan tak ada yang bisa merawatnya. Roderich—sepupu Antonio—memutuskan untuk mengasuh adik kembar Lovino bernama Feliciano dan Antonio yang merawat Lovino. Berhubung baru sebentar dia tinggal bersama Antonio, sikapnya masih dingin dan cenderung kasar. Lucunya, tiap kali aku datang untuk membantu Antonio, sikapnya langsung lembek dan sangat manis!"

Obrolan mereka berdua terpotong di tengah jalan saat bunyi bel terdengar dari arah pintu restoran. Suara tersebut secara otomatis menggiring Willem dan Laura untuk mendongak, mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang telah memasuki restoran bintang empat ini.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tampak tersenyum sumringah dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok Laura duduk manis di area bar. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan sosok tinggi tegap di depan sang gadis yang mematung, memperhatikan tiap langkah sang fotografer saat berjalan mendekati Laura.

Sang fotografer berambut cokelat itu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Laura sebelum mengambil duduk tepat di samping sang gadis. Ia lalu menatap berkeliling suasana restoran yang terbilang agak redup. Hanya beberapa pengunjung—kebanyakan pengusaha muda dan orang-orang dari kalangan borjuis—duduk di sofa-sofa besar berbahan beluduru. Sambil menyesap _wine _terbaik, mereka menelan makanan ala barat yang tampak begitu menggoda selera. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk mengitari meja bar yang melingkar di tengah restoran.

"Restoran yang bagus." puji Antonio. Ia memaparkan senyum khas miliknya, membuat napas Willem sedikit tercekat. "Desainer interiornya patut diacungi jempol, begitu juga denganmu, Mr. Van der Plast."

**.**

**.**

Antonio meregangkan tubuhnya, bersiap-siap untuk pembukaan perdana pameran fotonya. Mata hijaunya melirik jam dinding dan tersenyum ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Dua puluh menit lagi pameran akan dimulai dan ia sudah tak sabar. Sepertinya alkohol yang ia tegak barusan benar-benar ampuh untuk membuat suasana hatinya cerita dan otaknya mau berpikir positif.

"Hei, Antonio." panggil Willem. Sang pria berambut jabrik itu sekarang sibuk melepaskan sarung tangan plastik dan ganti memasang sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitamnya. Sepertinya pekerjaannya sudah beres, terlihat dari kudapan yang tampak begitu lezat. Hampir saja Antonio ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan menghabiskannya. Peduli amat kalau nanti tamunya kelaparan. "Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu foto-fotomu."

"Lihat-lihat dulu? Bukannya kau sudah pernah kutunjukkan, ya?"

"Secara _digital_, ya. Tapi, setelah dicetak dan dipajang di pameran, tentu suasananya berbeda."

"Tidak, ah. Ini sama saja, kok, seperti saat kau lihat kemarin..."

Tak menghiraukan protes dari Antonio, Willem meraih tangan Antonio dan menariknya menuju area pameran. Pasrah, Antonio terpaksa mengikuti kekasihnya yang sibuk melihat-lihat foto akromatik. Keduanya berjalan dalam bisu sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah-tengah ruang pamer. Sebuah foto digantungkan di atas meja berbentuk kotak sederhana dengan taplak putih bersih.

Melihat foto tersebut, Antonio tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Bagus, ya? Tumben-tumbennya aku mendapatkan foto Lovino sebagus ini. Biasannya dia paling malas untuk difoto."

Willem tak berkata apa-apa. Ia malah menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan tiap foto yang menggantung dengan tatapan dinginnya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara kelereng hijaunya masih memperhatikan foto-foto yang dipajang. Pria berambut pirang itu bahkan sangat berkonsentrasi memperhatikan foto-foto lainnya sampai genggaman tangannya terlepas dari Antonio.

Melihat Willem yang tidak responsif, Antonio memutuskan untuk bicara saja terus, menjelaskan foto yang sekarang terpajang di depan mereka. "Kurasa, cocok sekali bila aku meletakkan foto Lovino sebagai _center piece _di pameran ini. Kau lihat sorot matanya yang begitu keras, tapi keningnya yang berkerenyit ragu? Sebuah kontras yang indah pada wajah seorang anak kecil. Lalu—"

"Terlalu banyak Lovino di sini."

Antonio mengatupkan mulutnya, mengedip-ngedip bingung saat melihat Willem. "Maksudmu?"

"Foto Lovino terlalu banyak yang kau pamerkan." ucap Willem tenang. "Bahkan fotoku tak ada satu lembar pun."

"Lovino itu, kan, keluargaku. Mengingat temaku adalah keluarga, tentu ia dapat porsi lebih besar." kata Antonio sambil tertawa ceria. "Lagipula, kalau fotomu, itu untuk koleksi pribadiku. Aku tak mau membagi wajah tampanmu ke khalayak ramai." Ia mempertegas ucapannya dengan mencium bibir Willem dan tersenyum.

Willem hanya tersenyum simpul. Dielusnya rambut cokelat Antonio—masih berantakan seperti biasanya—lalu dengan secepat kilat, menyabetkan pisau dapur yang baru ia beli ke leher Antonio. darah mengucur deras dari luka menganga di leher sang fotografer, membuat langkah kakinya goyah karena kehabisan darah. Mata hijau Antonio menatap tak percaya dan mulutnya membuka lalu menutup, seperti ikan yang kehabisan oksigen. Sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa. Hanya geraman tak jelas yang keluar disertai darah segar tiap kali ia mencoba bicara. Tubuh limbung sang fotografer lalu jatuh dengan punggung bersandar pada meja di belakangnya, tak bergerak.

Dengan santai, Willem mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap noda darah dari pisau tersebut juga noda yang terciprat ke wajahnya. Ia lalu melemparkan sapu tangan itu ke atas pangkuan mayat di depannya sebelum berbalik ke meja bar. Diambilnya kantung kertas berwarna cokelat yang baru dia buka dan kembali memasukan pisau yang sudah bersih itu ke dalamnya. Syal putih-biru kesukaannya ia kenakan sebelum berjalan tenang keluar gedung pameran, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat saat Willem mengemudikan mobilnya entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

Suara desah napas dan geraman memenuhi kamar gelap tersebut. Sepertinya satu pun dari penghuni kamar itu yang peduli dengan penerangan. Mereka hanya peduli tentang pasangan yang berada dalam pelukan mereka, sepasang bibir yang sedang dikulum, dan hangatnya tubuh yang berada satu ranjang bersamanya. Mereka bahkan tak peduli dengan artikel pakaian yang dengan seenaknya mereka tanggalkan mulai dari pintu masuk sampai ke ranjang.

Derit tempat tidur terdengar saat dua sejoli yang bergumul di atasnya mulai berpindah posisi. Di tengah kegelapan, hanya rambut sang pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak. Meskipun begitu, keduanya dapat melihat jelas lekuk tubuh pasangannya dengan menarikan jemari menelusuri punggung, tungkai, lengan, dan wajah pasangannya. Bibir dan lidah mereka dengan jelas memetakan mulut, pipi, serta leher pasangannya, menandai titik yang membuat pasangannya menjerit penuh ekstasi.

Suara erangan keras terdengar keluar dari mulut Antonio ketika Willem dengan penuh perasaan menciumi tiap senti kulitnya, mulai dari pangkal leher dan turun semakin ke selatan. Ingat akan seorang anak lelaki yang tertidur lelap di kamar seberang, Antonio menelungkupkan tangan di depan mulutnya, berusaha membendung jeritan.

Sudah dekat. Antonio bisa merasakan dirinya mulai mencapai titik puncak kenikmatan. Dengus penuh semangat dan gerakan erotis sang kekasih membuat Antonio semakin gelisah. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sang fotografer berambut cokelat sudah tak sanggup membendung hasratnya lagi. Sebuah nama ia jeritkan di tengah ekstasi, sebelum matanya menutup perlahan dan tertidur. Kelelahan. Ia tak menyadari raut kebingungan bercampur emosi sang kekasih. Antonio bahkan tak sadar kalau nama yang ia jeritkan bukan nama sang kekasih, melainkan orang lain, seorang bocah manis di bawah umur bermulut kasar. Seorang bocah lelaki yang sekarang terlelap di kamar seberang:

Lovino.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Apa ini... #headdesk Maaf kalo ini jelek, bikin bingung, dan aneh. Sumpah, ini klise banget—bunuh-bunuhan gara-gara cemburu cinta =A= Untuk warnanya sendiri... Well, bisa dilihat dari hubungan para karakter ini. Biar saya jelasin di bawah sini, ya~

**Color wheel : **itu, tuh. Roda warna yang menunjukkan warna-warna primer dan campurannya. Biasanya sampai warna sekunder dan tersier. Gak termasuk tint dan shade sama warna akromatik. Dasar penting buat mengerti hubungan aneh para karakter di fic ini #ngok

**Willem-Antonio : Komplementer : **warna yang saling berseberangan di color wheel. Misalnya kayak warna merah sama hijau atau kuning sama ungu. Kan seberang-sebenerangan itu~ Waktu Lovi bilang mereka koplementer gara-gara ngeliat kepribadian dua-duanya beda jauh. Satunya mata duitan dan satunya hedonisme tingkat tinggi #eh

**Antonio-Lovino-Laura : Analogus : **warna yang deketan satu sama yang lainnya. Misalnya warna merah, jingga, sama kuning. Bedanya sama tint dan shade, warna analogus didapat dari pencampuran warna primer lain, tapi dibedain banyak masing-masing warna primernya. Misal kalo mau dapet jingga harus nyampur 50%merah dan 50%kuning. Kalo mau dapet jingga agak tuaan dikit, merahnya dibanyakin, gitu seterusnya. Saya ngeliat mereka analogus karena... apa, ya? Klop kalo bareng-bareng? Gambar sempurna keluarga bahagia? #eh Dan kita harus mengakui kalo di antara 4 Tomato Gang yang paling out of place dan jadi aksen ngaco itu Nethere =A= #gaplok

**Antonio-Lovino : **sebenernya kalo dipikir-pikir, mereka ini analogus juga, sih... O.o Saling melengkapi, aawww~ #eh Ya lagian kalo diliat di dunia aslinya juga Romano itu lebih banyak ngambil budaya Spain. Bahkan bahasa juga mayoritas pake bahasa Spanyol. Aawww~ #stopit

Daritadi saya nyebut tint sama shade terus. Ini, saya jelasin dikit, ya~ Kalo tint dan shade itu penambahan warna hitam dan putih pada suatu warna. Nah, kalo dikasih efek tint dan shade kan jadi ada gradasi dari gelap ke terang, ini namanya jadi monokromatik. Misal biru dikasih putih jadi biru muda, dikasih hitam jadi biru tua, tapi tetep warna dasarnya biru.

Saya juga sempet nyebut warna akromatik. Nah, ini kebalikan dari monokromatik. Intinya sih, akromatik itu cuma hitam, putih, sama abu-abu. Cuma intensitasnya aja yang beda-beda, jadi tetep kerasa volumenya. Contoh gampangnya adalah manga. Nah, itu akromatik, tuh. Tetep ada shade abu-abunya :D Terus, kenapa pameran Antonio harus bertema akromatik? Gak tau. Pengen aja, kayaknya keren~ #JEDER

Pada pusing? Sama, dong~ Saya juga pusing waktu belajar teori warna. Mana disuruh bikin gradasi urutannya pula. Graor... #eh Dan maaf banget saya gak masukin warning tentang si **pedobear!Spain **di warning atas, soalnya kalo dikasih tau, udah ketauan endingnya. Jadi gak seru~ OuO

Anyway, apa masih ada yang mau baca? Mau review lebih diterima lagi, lho~ Concrit juga boleh :D


End file.
